Throughout the world, cremation is a widely used method of disposing of human remains, cremation offers benefits that are not available when burying a person, the most important being that loved ones can retain the “ashes” and therefore be close to the departed. In most modern countries there are crematories that are designed and built exclusively for the cremation of humans. A typical crematory will include a plurality of cremation ovens, or retorts as they are known. The number of retorts will depend on the size of the community which is served. A large metropolitan city will have many crematories, with each having a number of retorts, while a smaller city may only require a single crematory with a few retorts.
Regardless of how many or the manufacturer, most retorts function in a similar manner. A deceased body is placed into a “casket”, which often is comprised of a cardboard box, and the body or casket are then slid into the retort by way of a front, or main, door. The actual cremation usually lasts approximately 2.5–3 hours. After the cremation has been completed, a crematory attendant will remove the cremated remains, or “ashes” and clean the retort. Depending on the wishes of the family of the deceased, the ashes are either kept by the family, buried or often dispersed into the air at a location that was special to the deceased, such as the ocean.
A typical retort will have a concrete “floor” upon which the body and casket lie during the cremation. There is a problem that occurs, though, during the removal of the remains and the cleaning of the retort. In order to accomplish the removal and cleaning, the crematory attendant will use a brush and/or rake. Unfortunately, after many uses the concrete floor becomes damaged as a result of the repeated movement of the brush or rate. Some crematories do use compressed air to remove a portion of the remains, and this method is effective. If it was possible to use a compressed air device for the majority of the removal process, the damage that is caused by the brush or rake would no longer exist.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention, however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
U.S. Pat. No.INVENTORISSUED5,661,873KaretSep. 2, 19974,288,886SieglerSep. 15, 19814,237,576StakesDec. 9, 1980
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,873 disclosed a vacuum system which provides a compact power unit that accepts and passes debris and waste from the pick up tube to the container. The system directs the major portion of exhaust air including entrained dust particles away from the user.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,886 discloses an air broom for suspension from the hand of a user while standing. The broom includes a power unit and an air impeller connected to and supporting an outward-extending hollow wand those weight and leverage are coordinated with that of the power unit and air impeller. The wand is cantilevered with its outward end adjacent the ground. The apparatus is designed to allow a sweeping action and for gathering with a suction action.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,576 discloses a blower device for sweeping light debris and clutter. The device includes a pressurized air supply source in communication with a receptacle. A standing head of pressure is developed in the receptacle which is then discharged through a nozzle in a jet of air at a substantially constant pressure.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention is related reference may be made to the remaining cited patents.
U.S. Pat. No.INVENTORISSUED6,119,294Lai, et alSep. 19, 20004,986,347Hirth, et alJan. 22, 19913,874,310FallingApr. 1, 1975